1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical engine and an image projecting apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image projecting apparatus projects an image beam to a screen by being connected to a computer, or other similar device, for various presentations and multimedia education.
Such an image projecting apparatus includes a light source, an optical engine that generates and projects a video signal by using light emitted from the light source, and a reflection mirror that reflects the projected video signal to the screen.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional optical engine 130. As shown therein, the optical engine 130 includes a video device assembly 140 to generate the video signal, a driving substrate 150 to drive the video device assembly 140, a base frame 131 to couple with the video device assembly 140 and the driving substrate 150, a projection lens 132, a seating member 133 and a heat protection member 134.
In the conventional optical engine 130, the video device assembly 140 is first coupled with the driving substrate 150, and then coupled with the base frame 131. At this time, the position and tilt of the video device assembly 140 for the base frame 131 are adjusted through spring screws 167 to prevent light from the light source from leaking and to precisely project light to the projection lens 132.
However, in the conventional optical engine 130, as the driving substrate 150, the video device assembly 140 and the base frame 131 are all connected by the spring screws 167, the driving substrate 150 and the video device assembly 140 should be separated when unfastening the spring screw 167 to replace the malfunctioning driving substrate 150.
Furthermore, the position of the video device assembly 140 is deviated when assembling the optical engine 130. It is not easy to readjust the position of the deviated video device assembly 140 in the repairing process, thereby requiring the entire optical engine to be replaced, which increases repair costs and complicates the repair process.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved optical engine for an image projecting apparatus in which a driving substrate is replaceable without adjusting a position of a video device assembly.